Change
by Corah
Summary: Tamina and Dastan let their minds wander. Set after the sandstorm scene.
1. Tamina

Author´s Notes: This is my first fanfic in ages. English is not my first language so I apologize for the grammatical errors. Takes place after the sandstorm scene.

* * *

The dynamics between them have changed. Yes, they still argue about the most trivial things, but she can feel that his tone is not the same. Now he is concerned about her being cold or tired, and offers her the best blanket, the softest piece of bread or the warmest spot near the fire without her having to question his honour.

She doesn´t know what to think of that. Lust she was used to, seeing it in a lot of men who looked at her. But tenderness… That is a different matter. And after the sandstorm that is the main emotion in his eyes when his blue gaze falls upon her. It has been such a long time since someone stared at her in such manner. She almost had forgotten what it feels like to be cherished just for being Tamina and not because she was a ruler, a princess and a priestess.

It´s both frightening and exhilarating, the way her heartbeat fastens with every show of kindness, how her hands sweat and she has to fight the burn in her cheeks every time he gives her that lopsided grin she found so irritating and that now has become nothing but disarming. In the middle of the chaos of these last days his smile is both a source of comfort and turmoil for her.

Lying on her stomach and gazing at the moonless sky she can´t stop her mind from wandering. Before dying his father intended to marry them. She should be thinking about the protection of the dagger and the safety of her people… Her thoughts have a life of their own instead and can´t help but focusing on the rogue prince.

How would it be to have his hands roaming her skin? What being kissed by his lips would feel like? The memory of rubbing her body against his in their first night as fugitives brings her embarrassment, curiosity and frustration. How would it feel to be so close to him again without the dagger as an excuse?

Sleep is slowly numbing her but she feels him adjusting his makeshift bed next to her, his body emanating more heat than the half-dead ashes of the camp fire.

She doesn´t know what tomorrow will bring. But for now she can pretend that is sleep or the coldness of the night what makes her turn around and snuggle towards him.


	2. Dastan

Author´s Notes: It has been more than ten years since I wrote my last fanfic (yes, that´s right). And it´s my first in English. Thank you, ireadbooksandpeople and Kit for the reviews. You inspired me to write Dastan´s POV. I hope you´ll enjoy it!

* * *

He never met a woman with her infuriating ways before. She was still the spoiled princess with a sharp tongue and sometimes he thinks he can break her neck with his hands. However, their little battles of words seem like the only source of stability in his life now. And he likes them. Keep his thoughts away from the suffering of his father´s passing, the betrayal of his uncle and his brothers´ distrust.

There is also the fact that she is beautiful. And he is attracted to her. He wished he could just act like he wasn´t. She caught him staring at her more than once. A lot, actually. But it is more than the appearance what he finds enticing about her. Her courage and cleverly inventive ways makes him wonder how her mind works, what she is planning to do. If they were not running for their lives how the interaction between them could be?

After she told him the story of the dagger the look in her eyes was so full of emotion… How could he leave her to bear her burdens alone? When he offered her his help it was clear that her safety was becoming more important to him than having his good name and his brothers´ respect back.

As they prepare to sleep she frees her hair from the braid and tries to comb it with her fingers before lying down on her blankets. For a moment he wonders if the tresses are as soft and heavy as they seem. His hands crave to touch them, to feel her. If he kissed her, would she react as intensely as she does when they bicker?

She seems asleep near the almost extinguished flames of the fire and that encourages him to make his bed next to hers. Excuses flash his mind in case she wakes up: the cold, protection… But the truth is that her proximity is now what binds him to reality, the promise of her perfume as comforting in the night as a lullaby.

He senses her closing the distance between them in the dark. The smile on his lips only vanishes when sleep finally claims him.


End file.
